


Okay, Right, Yes

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Harry should really learn to take Cisco at his word, even when Ramon is drunk.'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 18)(Warning: Shameless drunken sex. Good times. *smirk*)





	Okay, Right, Yes

"What's that smell?" Cisco slurred, only half aware that he was even standing at this point. Trying to find the right mix of alcohol to get Barry even buzzed had turned into a badly played game of charades, Caitlin passing out on Joe's couch, and Barry mildly amused that their bi-weekly hangout night had ended with Cisco drunk off his ass.

"Fresh air, you martian." Harry chided, but Cisco caught the slight smirk on his face, nearly tumbling off the curb as he stepped out into the street, Harry's strong hands grabbing him before he had a chance to fall face first. "Slow down." He ordered, a little more grumpily. 

"You're really pretty, I ever tell you that?" Cisco hummed, grinning, hands gripping sloppily at Harry's ribs. Harry just sighed. "You've got... really nice lips..." Cisco mused, then swayed. "You sure that's fresh air?" He asked again, turning in Harry's grasp as the taller man guided him toward the car. "You know, you missed out... on... like a lot..." He stumbled through his words, not even remotely aware of how lazy his pronunciation sounded. Harry never came to the bi-weekly hangouts. Mostly because his idea of having fun didn't entail scientific experiments with alcohol and speedsters. Or games. Or most anything terribly interactive. And even though Harry got along really well with everyone on the team these days, he was still not the overtly social type. Barry'd had to call him to pick up Cisco.

"I'm sure." He demurred, opening the passenger door and motioning for Cisco to get in. Which he started to, but then he stopped, turned and poked Harry in the chest.

"I'm not sure you understand. If you came to these things, you'd have fun, Harry. I know it." He dragged a few of his words out a little longer than necessary. But his tongue wasn't cooperating quite right. He let out a little giggle. "I think I'm drunk."

"You are drunk." Harry agreed, smirking, unable to help himself. He was finding this far amusing than he should. Cisco furrowed his brows.

"Stop enjoying this. You'll be cleanin up my puke in the mornin." He mumbled. Harry shook his head, leaned forward and kissed Cisco's delightfully tingly lips for a moment. Something Cisco was more than happy to comply with, but then Harry placed a hand on top of Cisco's head and pretty much pushed him into the car.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Cisco pouted, but swung his feet in, Harry closing the door. It took him a moment to even find the seat belt. It was Harry who eventually buckled him in before starting the car and pulling out into the darkened street. 

"I bet with your help we could totally get Barry drunk. At least once. For like... longer than a minute." Cisco said, reaching forward and pressing the buttons on the radio without really having an objective. Harry clenched his jaw at the constantly changing stations, then swatted Cisco's hand away and shut the radio off. Cisco crossed his arms, pouting lightly. "Always so grumpy." He mumbled. Cisco didn't drink a lot. None of them did, really. This was only the third time they'd tried to get past Barry's metabolism. Which was something that Harry no doubt was happy about. 

"I'm not going to participate in your mindless experiment." Harry said with quiet humor, glancing sideways at Cisco when they got to a red light. Cisco met his gaze and for a peacefully mind numbing moment, everything was quiet in the car. It was just Harry staring at him, dark shadows playing in the streetlights danced across his features, his swirling blue eyes somehow deepened in the night. And Cisco found himself sighing. 

"When we get back, we are totally having sex." Cisco said then. Or more like blurted out. And Harry chuckled, pulling the car forward when the light changed green.

"Sure, Casanova." He replied incredulously. Cisco grinned. Because a drunk Cisco might be a little lazy, a little hard to have a real conversation with. But a drunk Cisco could also be really, really frisky.

"You wait. You'll see." He mumbled, scooting down low in the passenger seat and watching the night world go by with a smile.

* * *

"My shoe is stuck." Cisco whined, sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd managed to get one off, but the other just didn't seem to want to let his foot go. He heard Harry sigh before he wandered over to him, crouching in front of him. 

"You didn't untie it." Harry said softly, long fingers pulling the laces apart and then peeling the shoe off. Harry stood up, and Cisco attempted to look up at him, but ended up falling back flat on the bed. 

"You're too tall sometimes." Cisco said, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, wait... I need to pee..." He pushed himself up onto his elbows, then wagged a hand at Harry who practically rolled his eyes right out the door before grabbing Cisco's hand and pulling him to a standing position. Cisco grinned. "You love me, you know it." He said, slapping Harry's ass as he wandered past him toward the bathroom. He could practically hear Harry stiffen and chuckled as he closed the door. After he relieved himself, which felt like it took forever, he remembered to wash his hands. Which was a hell of an accomplishment. But then he saw his reflection and cringed. "Ew." He said to himself. His hair was a mess and he looked very flushed. "Need a shower. Yeah." He chuckled then. "I'm talking to myself." Which wasn't nearly as funny as it seemed. He managed to strip himself and get in the shower, mumbling and singing a little as he got himself clean and his hair washed. He barely dried himself after, not even bothering to wrap himself in a towel as he came out of the bathroom to find Harry sitting against the headboard in sweatpants and a t-shirt, fiddling with something on his tablet. Harry glanced at him once, then blinked and stared at him.

"Ramon." Harry said, just his name. But he managed to make it sound like a scolding and a question all at once. Cisco responded by practically hopping onto the bed happily naked, landing on his knees, Harry's body shifting as the mattress did. Cisco reached for the tablet, but Harry quickly held it out of the way, Cisco's body half draping over Harry's. "You're still drunk. You should sleep." Harry said, but set the tablet on the side table as Cisco shifted and then flopped onto his back in complete view for Harry. 

"Nope. Don't wanna." Cisco replied, staring at Harry with a lazy smile as he reached over and began to caress Harry's dick through his pants. Harry let out an involuntary sigh, but swallowed and gripped Cisco's hand firmly.

"Wouldn't you rather be sober?" He asked, reaching over with his free hand and moving wet strands of Cisco's hair out of his face. But Cisco could see the heat there in Harry's eyes, the hunger. It didn't take much. Cisco knew just how attracted to him that Harry was. And he was practically waving himself in front of him, begging for it. 

"Nope. Not this time." Cisco replied, pulling his hand away from Harry and rolling over, scooting himself down, and gripping the edge of Harry's sweatpants. He pulled at it before Harry could protest much further, exposing Harry's steadily growing dick. "Nope, nope." Cisco mumbled, breathing hot breath on the head of Harry's cock before licking at it, then sliding his wet mouth over it, taking as much of it in as he could. Harry responded by hissing lightly, one hand curling into the blankets. 

"Damn..." Harry whispered, eyes closing. Yeah, there was no way Harry was going to protest now. Cisco might be drunk, but he knew damn well what to do. And with this much alcohol in his system, he was pretty willing to do most anything with Harry. He worked Harry's dick and balls expertly, moaning softly as he sheathed Harry's dick as deep as he could into his mouth. The salty taste of pre-cum met his taste buds and he slid Harry out with a slick pop, glancing up at Harry's t-shirt clad chest as he breathed heavily. 

"You. Clothes. Off." Cisco ordered, getting up on his knees. For a moment, Harry stared him down, his bluer than blue eyes intent, a cold blue fire burning that Cisco loved. Then Harry slid off the bed, peeling off his shirt and letting his sweatpants fall the rest of the way off, stepping out of them. Cisco sighed at the sight of him. The lean, well formed muscles, the trail of dark hair from his belly button to his now fully erect dick, the white scars that randomly dotted his flesh. "God, you're scrumptious." Cisco mumbled, and Harry cracked a smile.

"Stop talking, Ramon." He ordered, kneeling onto the mattress before him. And Cisco nodded quickly. 

"Okay, right, yes." He rambled, Harry shaking his head before kissing him. Cisco loved how he tasted, the supple feel of his lips massaging his own, how warm and wet and teasing Harry's tongue was with his. He gripped Harry hard by the shoulders, pushing him down firmly into the mattress, breaking the kiss just long enough to straddle Harry and position himself over him. Then Cisco was kissing him again, small drops of water from his hair dotting the pillow case as he kissed Harry with a fervor. Harry's hands were all over him, kneading flesh, gripping Cisco's ass, fingers digging in. Cisco moaned, grinding their dicks together, needing friction and fast. 

He found a rhythm, dragging their groins together with a steady momentum that had his breath catching. He pulled their mouths apart, trailing his lips down Harry's stubble laden jaw, suckling at Harry's throat. Harry turned his head, letting Cisco taste and tease, making a slow way down Harry's torso, drawing a nipple into his mouth. Harry's hand curled into his hair, fingers slipping into the wet strands. His other hand reached across the bed, dragging the drawer of the nightstand open and rifling around for the lube. But Cisco went down on Harry again so fast and eager that Harry nearly dropped the bottle, growling out, his head going back, his other hand fighting not to grip Cisco's hair harder as Ramon sucked and pumped at Harry's dick.

"Shit..." he heard Harry mutter, letting his dick go with a deep, heated breath before he brought Harry too far over the edge. He reached up and grabbed the lube from Harry, spreading Harry's legs apart with his other hand. And Harry looked slightly surprised. Cisco wasn't usually this take charge. In fact, most of the time he was happy to bottom. He'd only ever topped with Harry twice the entire time they'd been together. And both times were because Harry had asked him to. But this time... Harry wasn't asking. And neither was Cisco. And when Ramon met Harry's gaze, he could see that he was pleasantly surprised and even more hungry than before. 

It made an involuntary sound escape Cisco's throat, and he upended the lube onto his fingers, wasting no time to slick himself up with it. Cisco panted as he pumped his own dick a few times, Harry watching him every moment. Then Cisco slid his fingers over Harry's hole. The taller man instantly relaxed back into the bed, his legs spreading wider, cock twitching, breath catching. He raised his hands, letting out a deep sigh as he clasped them behind his head, watching Cisco with gritted teeth as Ramon worked his hole open greedily. He wasn't being as gentle as he should have been, but Harry wasn't complaining. If anything, Harry seemed really into it. Because one moment, Cisco had two fingers inside him, and the next Harry was reaching up and yanking Cisco down. "Now, Ramon." He growled out, then swallowed Cisco in a mind shattering, earth quaking kiss.

Cisco didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself, pushing in with one quick, hard thrust that had them both gasping and crying out. Harry's fingers dug harshly into Cisco's ribs, nails almost painful in his skin. And for a long moment, all either one of them could do was breathe. Harry's breaths were hot against Cisco's parted lips, and then Harry moved his hips, a subtle invitation for Cisco to get started. 

The rhythm Ramon found was frustrating and quick, greedy and perfect. They weren't normally this rough. Hell, Cisco couldn't remember a time when Harry had ever been this rough with him. But Harry was taking it like a fricken champ, and Cisco was loving the expression on his husband's face. A mix of pleasure and pain that signaled Harry's release, an orgasm that came harsh and pulsing, Harry's legs practically wrapping around Cisco as he came. But Cisco didn't stop moving, didn't dare. He was so close to the edge, so ready, god he wanted to come, too. And then he did, crying out Harry's name harshly, sheathing himself hard and deep inside of him, arms shaking, groin twitching, till he spent himself completely inside Harry and collapsed on top of him, not even caring that he squashed Harry's cum in between them. 

They were both breathing heavily, almost ragged. And neither one of them was moving. Harry was completely relaxed against the mattress, all limbs splayed out, body beaded in sweat, groin still twitching slightly from time to time. "Dude..." Cisco mumbled into Harry's shoulder. "Holy shit." He breathed out, slowly lifting his head. Harry didn't open his eyes, but he sighed and nodded in agreement. 

"I think..." Harry whispered, "You need to get drunk more often." And when Harry opened his eyes and looked at Cisco, they both ended up laughing.

* * *

"Ungh... why?" Cisco's voice echoed in the toilet bowl as a wave of nausea passed through him. Everything ached. His head felt like an anvil had been dropped on it. And the toilet bowl smelled way too stale for comfort. Harry was sitting on the edge of the tub, making small circles on Cisco's back with one hand, the other holding Cisco's hair back and out of the way. Eureka was meowing on the other side of the door, which was closed to keep the morning light out. "Aaah..." he moaned, "Such a bad idea...." He spit into the toilet, keeping his eyes closed. He could practically feel the humor flowing off of Harry in waves. "You really need to stop enjoying this so much." Cisco said, lifting his head slightly to turn and look at Harry who was, just as he thought, smiling.

"Never." Harry said, letting go of Cisco's hair to reach up and grab a towel off the rack. He handed it to him, flushing the toilet after Cisco sat back and pressed himself against the wall. "If you ask me," He said, leaning his forearms on his knees and watching as Cisco wiped his mouth, "It's totally worth it." Harry was looking at him with a sort of sweet fondness. And Ramon found his eyes drawn to the rather bright hickey he'd left on Harry's throat. He found himself smiling, too.

"Yeah. Totally worth it." He agreed, though grimaced a little when Harry stood up. 

"How bout I make breakfast?" Harry offered, reaching for the door as he stepped over Cisco's legs. "Greasy bacon, slimy eggs." He quipped, but Cisco gripped his stomach.

"Oh, that's just... seriously, that's cruel." He grimaced, pressing the towel to his face and hiding his eyes. Harry opened the door with a chuckle. 

"Come on, sunshine. I'll make you tea instead." Harry countered, holding a hand out for Cisco to take, which he did happily, leaning into Harry every step of the way to the kitchen. He didn't leave Harry's side, turning into a human piece of Velcro as Harry boiled the water and set the tea bag to stew. 

"I love you, ya know." Cisco sighed once the nice hot mint tea was in hand. Harry reached up, smoothing Cisco's hair out of his face. 

"I love you, too." Harry said easily. Cisco smiled weakly.

"Even when I'm drunk?" Cisco asked, and Harry smirked before nodding. "Even when I'm hungover?" Harry nodded again. "Good." Cisco sighed contentedly before breathing in deeply the scent of his mint medley. Harry just beamed at him, and pressed his lips to Ramon's forehead warmly. Even though he'd been drunk off his ass, Cisco remembered most of what happened last night. And it had been good. Really, really good. Definitely more fevered and rough than Cisco was used to, but yeah. Good. Great, even. It had mostly cured the drunken haze he'd been in, which was probably why he could still remember it all. 

Now if only amazing sex could cure hangovers, too...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
